The invention relates to a smart-card reader, also called a chip card reader, for contacting smart-cards, also called chip cards, i.e. the card contacts which are present on a smart-card.
DE 3810275 C3 describes a smart-card reader having a stationary frame. In an opening of said frame a movable contact support is reciprocally mounted between an initial position and a reading position. For this smart-card reader the insertion of the smart-card as well as the movement of the smart card between the initial position and the reading position and back to the initial position as well as the removal of the smart-card out of the smart-card reader occurs according to the push-pull principle.
DE 19513359 C1 discloses another smart-card reader operating according to the so-called pushmatic principle. The latter smart-card reader comprises a housing within which a contact support is reciprocally mounted. A locking or latching member is provided to lock the smart-card in the smart-card reader in the reading position by an engagement with the smart-card. The locking member comprises an L-shaped arm which is mounted on a follower element on the side of the housing. The follower element is carried along with the smart-card on its way to the reading position, wherein the arm is guided such that it is moved from a position outside of a guide path and along an inclined surface such that a short L-leg of the arm comes into engagement with the smart-card in the reading position, wherein the follower element is releasably secured by a blocking member in the reading position of the smart-card. The known designs of smart-card readers have a relatively high total height and numerous components are required. As a result, the costs are high and it is further difficult to install a smart-card reader of the prior art in an apparatus where it is to be used.
The invention as specified in claim 1 advantageously reduces the dimensions of the chip card reader and intends to simplify the mechanical locking means so as to obtain a very flat design having an increased reliability.
Thus, the disadvantages of the prior art are avoided by the present invention, which provides for a chip or smart-card reader as set forth in claim 1. Preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.
The smart-card reader of the invention comprises locking means for holding the smart-card in a reading position within the smart-card reader. Diverse functions required in connection with the locking and de-locking of the smart-card are integrated in a locking lever (also called universal lever), which is part of a locking lever mechanism. Further, the mechanical locking means is partially located along and outside of the housing of the smart-card reader and in front of the card contacts such that an extremely flat design of the smart-card reader is obtained.